Day of Games
by MechaGanon
Summary: Yaoi of Kurama and Yusuke.


Yusuke sat in his room, bored to death, wondering what to do. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mom had gone off to a bar, Kuwabara was off doing God knows what, and Keiko was off on a vacation to Alaska. Fun, fun!

Yusuke needed something to do. "Maybe Kurama might be home!" Yusuke yelled out, ecstatic because he finally found something to do. He ran out of his apartment, locking it first, and then ran out of the building.

_Would he be home?_ Yusuke though.

Who cares? He'll be occupied enough just by going through all of this.

Yusuke arrived at Kurama's door and rang the doorbell. He waited. No one answered. Yusuke, then, knocked on the door. Still no answer. "Goddammit!" Yusuke yelled, as he kicked the door open. Yusuke was then looking at the frightened Kurama, as if he was about to open the door. Yusuke started to sweat, "Sorry... heh..."

Yusuke asked him if they could hang out and Kurama agreed. They went off into the streets of Tokyo.

There was a fair going on today, so Yusuke and Kurama went to it. They paid for their tickets and entered.

"So what would you want to do first?" Kurama asked, inquisitively. Yusuke though for a second, and then looked up and saw the Ferris wheel, "How about the Ferris wheel?" Kurama looked up and grinned. "Alright then, let's go."

The two started to walk up to the Ferris wheel. Once they approached the line, the ride had ended, and those who were riding the wheel were walking off, laughing at all the fun they had had. Yusuke and Kurama walked up and got a seat together. They put up the harness and the ride started to go!

The Ferris wheel cart that Yusuke and Kurama were in had started at the top, because of the few people still getting on. Yusuke wasn't very fond of heights, but Kurama made him feel a lot better. Actually, Kurama's arm was around Yusuke so he "wouldn't fall." Yusuke let Kurama be, because he really didn't mind.

The Ferris wheel made its rounds and finally ended. Yusuke jumped off the platform and Kurama walked off soon after him.

"Now what?" Yusuke asked, still bored yet excited. Kurama looked around the fair, and spotted the Haunted House. It had gotten a lot of good reviews from many other people. "How about the Haunted House? It could be frightening."

"Nothing could be as frightening as what I've gone through as a Spirit Detective... Unless that place has more shoulder monkeys and gourmets!" They laughed and started to walk towards it. They read the sign: "The Visit to Hell and Back"

Inside was completely black. No light except the sky, which had a real looking full moon and stars. Yusuke walked around, separated from Kurama. He wasn't sure if anyone would pop up, so he wasn't very wary at the moment. It got a bit lighter and he found himself in a cemetery. Yusuke looked down at a tombstone and saw a hand. It was plastic. Nothing real...

Yusuke started to walk away, but then the hand grabbed his foot. Yusuke cursed and tried to break free. Then, a zombie popped out. More and more were coming out, and finally Yusuke was convinced it was pretty real. He didn't know where Kurama was, so he just started to beat the shit out of those zombies. He ran off, when the zombies where on the ground, and found himself in a field. He heard a sound, and kept running. Finally, he tripped over something, but it wasn't something you'd want to wake up to.

It was a zombie with a chainsaw, and Yusuke was so scared of this place now that he shouted out "Spirit Gun" and blew a blue burst of energy towards the whole house. Kurama jumped over and grabbed Yusuke, and ran off.

The house was in flames now. Kurama was far away from the fair now, with Yusuke unconscious.The sun started to set. Yusuke woke up and Kurama said, "Hello." Yusuke quickly got up, seeing that he was sleeping on his lap. Yusuke blushed as Kurama laughed. "It's alright, you fell asleep after the Haunted House." Yusuke looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry... to ruin your day, I mean."

Kurama said, "It's alright... Why don't we close up our day with something fun?" Yusuke nodded, "But... what?"

"How about," Kurama started to say, as he looked up upon Mt. Fuji, "we go to the hot springs up on Mt. Fuji?" Yusuke nodded, figuring it will relieve him of his stress.

Yusuke jumped into the springs, his body bare. Kurama walked in afterwords. Yusuke seemed to be happier.

"Man, today was great!" Yusuke said, all stretched out. He really couldn't stop himself from looking at Kurama, and in turned, started to blush. Kurama was laughing.

"Wow, I really wish we could have met each other sooner... This was the most fun I've ever had in so long," Yusuke said, smiling. He took a breath and said, "Y'know... maybe we could be best friends and stuff..."

Kurama grinned and said, "Why be best friends when we could be something even more?" Yusuke was puzzled. Kurama moved over by Yusuke and they shared a kiss. Yusuke was very confused now, and really wasn't comprehending the situation. Kurama released his lips. "Kurama...?" Yusuke said, as Kurama moved up higher. "If you would please...?"

Yusuke was very confused, but looking at Kurama right now was turning him on a lot. Yusuke knew what Kurama was thinking, but was still confused. Yusuke shifted over and grabbed Kurama's penis, jacking it off. Feeling this... Yusuke felt an overwhelming erection upon him. He then wondered what he tasted like. Yusuke bent over, and started to lick Kurama's penis.

The tastes stayed in his mouth, swirling in his taste buds. The taste was intriguing, and Yusuke started to wonder even more about Kurama. Yusuke started to lick up Kurama's abs. That was a taste of Kurama he would love forever. Now he started to rub his penis harder, knowing now what Kurama wants. _Whatever he wants, I'll give him_, Yusuke thought.

Kurama was in eternal bliss. He had waited for this moment for so long. Ever since Yusuke had saved him and his mother, he knew that Yusuke would be a nice guy. Out here, in the night, with the stars and the full moon... Kurama couldn't ask for a better day. He started moaning as Yusuke moved down to his testicles. Yusuke let the taste melt in his mouth. He switched on and off for whichever testicle was in his mouth. Left... right... left... Yusuke cared only about the taste. And Kurama's pleasure.

Yusuke's other hand reached up to Kurama's chest, grabbing his nipple, feeling his tight muscles. Oh, how he loved it all. Yusuke's erection was over extreme. Never has he been turned on this much by a male...

Yusuke started to lick up Kurama's shaft. Lick after lick, moan after moan, it continued on and on. When Yusuke finally reached the head, he just circled the rim with his tongue, absorbing any and all taste he could. The rock-hard erection provided the nicest taste, however.

Finally, Yusuke was sucking up and down on Kurama's penis. Kurama was moaning so much now, sweating. Yusuke ran his top teeth up the penis while his bottom teeth were covered by his lips. Kurama was almost screaming. Yusuke stopped abruptly, jacking Kurama off. Yusuke started to lick and kiss Kurama's stomach.

Then, Kurama released everything, and shot out hot cum all over his stomach and some on Yusuke's cheek. Kurama was breathing heavily, while Yusuke licked up his mess. This taste was just as great as the rest of his body. Kurama grabbed Yusuke by the shoulders and brought him up to his height. He situated Yusuke so that Kurama's penis would penetrate Yusuke. Yusuke wiped off the cum and Kurama licked it off.

Yusuke started to moved up and down, so that Kurama could now pleasure Yusuke. Kurama grabbed Yusuke's penis and started to jack him off, while he was still moving up and down. Kurama locked lips with Yusuke, and then Kurama stopped Yusuke, so that he could place him on the rocks, and that Kurama could push into Yusuke.

While being thrusted, Yusuke started to masturbate, moaning pretty loudly. Kurama pushed harder and harder. Yusuke couldn't stand it anymore, and just stopped moving, letting Kurama penetrate him more and more. The feeling of the cock going in and out of Yusuke's ass made his erection look almost straight up.

Kurama slowly withdrew his penis, and leaned down back onto Yusuke, sharing a kiss, but after awhile Kurama started to move down, playing with Yusuke's penis. Yusuke just laid there, allowing Kurama to do what he pleased. Kurama was sucking it, slowly, but it made Yusuke moan all the more. Yusuke liked this feeling of a moistened mouth on his penis. Everything Kurama was doing to him, he loved it.

Then Yusuke shot out his share of cum, some in Kurama's mouth, some on his stomach. Kurama licked off the mess, and then continued afterwords with licking the stomach, and continuing up to his chest and nipples, back to his mouth for a kiss. They were just lying there, making out, in supreme ecstasy, as the steam of the hot springs flew up uin the night sky and full moon.


End file.
